Wizarding school
In the wizarding world, there are elevenPottermore - "Durmstrang Institute schools for teaching young witches and wizards magic. These schools generally only accept students from the country in which the school is based in, though some, like Durmstrang Institute, accept any student willing to learn there, but may have other restrictions in place, such as not allowing anyone who is Muggle-born. Traditionally, there has been a rivalry among the various magical schools, and, as such, most schools are hidden both from Muggles and outsiders, with those not in attendance only vaguely aware of the school's general location. The book An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe covers the publicly available information on various wizarding schools in Europe. Known wizarding schools List #Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France) #Castelobruxo (Brazil) #Durmstrang Institute (Northern Europe) #Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Scotland) #Ilvermorny (North America) #Koldovstoretz (Russia) #Mahoutokoro (Japan) #Uagadou School of Magic (Mountains of the Moon, Africa) Relations Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts are connected by a competition known as the Triwizard Tournament, with the winning school receiving a trophy to take back home. The Wizarding Schools Potions Championship takes place between Hogwarts, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro and Uagadou, with the winning school receiving a golden cauldron. A pen-pal scheme exists between Hogwarts and Castalobruxo. Specific areas of study Outside of general education, the wizarding world offers specialised schools of learning as well. Such schools include the Academy of Broom Flying, Charm School, and the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. Behind the scenes *The Salem Witches' Institute was once thought by some fans to be a wizarding school in the United States of America; J. K. Rowling has since said that the Salem Witches' Institute is a joke on the Women's Institutes in Britain..@jgrahamhutch The Salem Witches' Institute isn't a school, but a joke on the Women's Institute in the UK. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' * ''Wonderbook: Book of Potions'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Notes and references pl:Szkoły czarodziejów ru:Школы магии Category:Magical schools